


Fever Day

by sushiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: OT3, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrites/pseuds/sushiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi is sick, and the oddball duo makes it their mission to make sure she is well and rested. Slight KageYachi if you squint, but it more OT3 friendly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Day

“I can go home by myself,” she protested, as the three of them exited the library. “It’s not that far of a train ride, and Hinata, you live on the other side of the school, so it would be out of you guys’ way.”

The moment they found out that Yachi was coming down with a fever is when they started to freak out. Hinata jumping up and down asking if she was going to faint, while Kageyama kept pushing personal boundaries while putting his large hand on her tiny forehead. Honestly, her fever probably rose higher with these two boys making such a fuss. She didn’t even know that Hinata could have been this observant to anything other than volleyball.

“At least let us walk to you the train station,” said Hinata, worry in his eyes as they stopped at the entrance of the school. Kageyama nodded his head in agreement.

“Fine,” she sighed. “But I’m telling you I can take care of myself.” She spun around towards the direction of the station, which on her part may not have been the best idea. She suddenly felt lightheaded and fuzzy.

“Woah there,” Kageyama caught her before she could hit the ground.

“Yachi, see you’re not fine,” Hinata argued. “Let us take you home, it wouldn’t be a bother. Kageyama! Carry her on your back, I’ll hold her bag.”

“What? No! That’s too much. I just felt a little dizzy is all, no need to carry me—Hey wait!”

As fast as one of their quick tosses combinations, Hinata and Kageyama had perfectly hoisted Yachi on top of Kageyama’s back, her hands naturally wrapped around his shoulders for support, while her legs tightened around his waist she felt his hands hold her legs firmly on his waist, where she blushed even more. When the setter stood up, Yachi had never felt taller in her life.

“Kageyama-kun put me down please,” Yachi begged weakly.

“Nuh-uh,” replied Hinata, putting her bag that he had taken onto his shoulder. “And risk you almost fainting again? You’re lucky we’re good with our reflexes.”

“Kageyama-kun, I’m probably really heavy, so you don’t have to carry me all the way. If it gets too much tell me,” she said, knowing that it was useless to try arguing with this duo when they get their minds on something.

“You’re not heavy,” Kageyama replied as they kept walking.

They were unusually quite as they started working. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Hinata stealing glances to make sure that she was alright and still intact. Kageyama’s grip on her legs were strong and firm, and she admitted to herself that it felt nice being carried. She felt safe with both of them by her side, even if they were the cause of her current embarrassment. It wasn’t long before her fever and fatigue kicked in again, and she felt herself drifting to sleep as they continued to walk.

When Yachi finally did wake up she was in front of her apartment, still on Kageyama’s back and she could hear their whispers. She blushed at the thought that they probably went on the train like that. She started imagining the stares they must have gotten, what people might have thought, what if they thought she was kidnapped and called the police? And the police had the come and arrest them and they couldn’t play volleyball anymore and then they Karasuno loses their next match because—

“Ah, you’re awake,” said Hinata gently. “We knocked on the door but no one is home, where’s your mom?”

She squirmed around a bit, letting Kageyama know she wanted to get down. This time, he relented and set her down gently. When her feet touch the ground, she was reminded of how dizzy she felt before she went home, but steadied herself to not worry her friends.

“She’s not home, she’s on an overnight business trip,” Yachi said hoarsely, and took out her house-key that was underneath her shirt on a star-printed lanyard. She always kept her house key on her for fear that she would leave home without it. “Thank you for walking me home. I think I can manage from here.”

She smiled at them and was about to go in, when she noticed that they were both looking at each other with the same worried expression on their faces. It was like they were having a conversation with each other, in their own language. Suddenly they both nodded to each other and looked at Yachi with determined faces that made her know resistance will be futile.

“No can do,” said the red-head. “Kageyama will go to the convenience store and get medicine. We are not leaving you home alone.”

Again, Yachi concluded that it would be easier to go along with the duo instead of trying to fight it.

“Fine,” she sighed as she let Hinata in, while Kageyama went towards the elevator again. “You really don’t have to.”

“Pardon the intrusion,” Hinata said as he went in. “Okay, first order of business is that you get comfy! So, change your clothes and off to bed! I’ll make you something to eat. You can’t fight the fever on an empty stomach. Where’s the kitchen?”

“To the left,” she pointed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”

“Nope, just change and sit tight, I’ll be done in a sec!”

Yachi reluctantly went upstairs. She was feeling dizzy again and knew that some medicine and a nap would do her well. She had done it before without all this fuss, but she did admit it was nice to be fussed over once in a while. She smiled as she put on her pajamas, and thought maybe this can work out.

CRASH

She cringed at the sound of the pots falling onto the floor, making her slight headache increase in pain. Internally she debated if she should go downstairs or not, but decided to do the former, just to make sure that Hinata wasn’t trapped under piles of pots.

She carefully went downstairs and peeked into the kitchen. There she saw Hinata watching the stove as something boiled in a pot. The remnants of the crash were at the side of him where pots had fallen from the cabinet. He looked up from his cooking and frowned a bit.

“My bad,” he smiled sheepishly. “I was kinda hoping you didn’t hear that. Ah, but no worries, nothing is damaged. I just knocked over the pots.”

“What are you making?” she asked looking over his shoulder.

“Rice gruel,” he said. “Whenever me or my sister get sick my mom always makes us this. It’s my first time making it, but it looks like it going alright.”

“Smells good,” she agreed, as she started to pick up the fallen pots, while the red-head was still preoccupied with.

“Hinata you idiot, she’s supposed to be resting not picking up the mess,” said Kageyama in the kitchen, a convince store bag in his hand. “And you left the door unlocked, idiot.

“Shit. You’re the idiot.” cursed Hinata. “Yachi, what are you doing? Go the bed, we got this.”

“Eh, but it’s the least,” she started.

“No buts,” he insisted, as he filled a glass with water and put it in her hand. “Upstairs now.”

Yachi pouted, but did as she was told. She felt like a child who just got yelled out for doing something wrong. She was just picking up the pots! She took a sip of her water, placed it by her nightstand and went underneath her covers.

A minute later Kageyama knocked on her door and went in. He was holing a small basin of ice water with a pink washcloth in it.

“Yo,” he greeted as he went by her side and started ringing out the cloth. “This should cool you down until the idiot arrives with the food.”

“You guys don’t have to do this,” she said. He shrugged and placed the cloth on her head. Instantly Yachi felt the coolness on her hot forehead, it was a relief in itself. 

There was a dull silence between them, awkward to most people, but for them the silence was comfortable. Kageyama stared intently at Yachi as she rested, occasionally flipping the cloth, or dipping it back in the water for her.

When Hinata arrived with the food, Yachi’s stomach did a little grumble. She hadn’t realized she was hungry until she saw the food.

“Hope you’re hungry,” he grinned as he placed the folding table on top of her lap. “Eat it while it’s warm.”

She took out the wash cloth from her head, sat up and nodded. “Thanks for the meal,” She took a spoonful of the rice. With a tiny blow on the spoon, she ate it and smiled. “It’s really good.”

“That’s a relief,” he laughed. “Hey, for my first time it’s not so bad, eh?”

The blonde smiled at her friends and continued eating. However, both of the boys just kept staring at her while she ate, which made her a tad uncomfortable or at least self-conscious.

“Aren’t you guys going to eat something?” she asked.

“Nah, Kageyama brought some snacks from the store too, we ate while I was cooking this,” he grinned. “But you’re the one with the fever, don’t worry about us.”

“Eat and get healthy again,” said Kageyama. “We need you to be healthy.”

Yachi blushed at the comment. She knew that there was not much deeper meaning to his words, after all she was their manager for the team, and she was also the only one who could tutor these two in their schoolwork. Nonetheless, she still felt herself smiling at the comment; it was nice to feel needed.

“Villager B needs to fight too, huh?” she mumbled to herself, then in a regular voice. “Alright! Time to get rid of this fever.”

She ate her meal fairly quickly, eating down right to the last bite, much to the delight of Hinata. After asking her if you wants more, and looking a little let-down when she claimed she couldn’t eat another bite, he then took the table away and went back downstairs saying that he was going to clean the kitchen and put the rest of the leftovers away, which left Kageyama and Yachi alone again.

“Ah, you should probably take the medicine now,” he said, opening the bottle of pills he brought from the store and handing her two.

She took the pills and downed them down with the water she had at her nightstand.

“Ah thank you,” she smiled. “I feel better already.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes! You can check if you want.”

He leaned in closer to her, as she braced herself for the impact of his hand. However, this time instead of putting his hand, he pressed his forehead against hers, which of course, made Yachi blush even harder. Their eyes met. His dark blue eyes looked pensive, trying to figure out the cause of her rising temperature, while her golden eyes looked scared and uncomfortable. Still, she never broke the contact between them.

“Hmmm you’re still feverish,” he concluded. “And it looks like your face is more flushed than before.”

“I-I just took the medicine,” she stammered back, trying to regain composure. “It’ll take a while before it kicks in.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” he replied. Yachi just looked down and tried to calm her beating heart down a bit. She was not expecting that. She knew how he could disregard personal space at times (a trait he and Hinata share), but that was still something else.

“Hey Kageyama, you’re disturbing her,” said Hinata as he reentered the room with a fresh new basin of water. “She is supposed to be resting.”

“Are you guys going to go home now?” Yachi asked, though not rudely.

“Not if you don’t want us too,” he replied gently as he reapplied the wash cloth over her forehead.

It was strange, although she knew perfectly well that she could take care of herself, it was rather lonely knowing that they were going to leave. Sure, she would probably fall asleep within the hour as the medicine is starting to work its magic, but she still would like the fact that someone was by her side.

“I want you guys to stay,” she mumbled, looking down and putting the covers over her mouth. It was a childish action to do, but she was embarrassed to ask. “Stay here until I fall asleep.”

“Sure thing,” Hinata smiled, then in a teasing tone, “Should we read you a bedtime story?”

“I think I have a manga in my bag,” piped Kageyama.

“No!,” she replied, then thought about it for a minute, until a more brilliant idea came to mind. “How about instead, you just read off the note’s from class? Since we had to cut our study session short this time, you could at least use some vocal memorization?”

“Vocal memorization?” asked Hinata. “Are you sure that is that you want to hear?”

“Yes,” she said with a yawn. “Mid-terms are still next week, so we should study at every chance we get. Sick or not sick.”

“Alright then. Kageyama, you first. Let’s start with history, since that midterm is first.”

“Why me?” he replied, pulling out the notebook from his bag. However, the question remained unanswered as he began reading about feudal Japan era.

Yachi closed her eyes and let her mind relax as she heard Kageyama’s deep voice read along to her notes. Occasionally she would hear Hinata’s voice as well, when they tried to figure out how to read certain kanji, or when they would start bickering over whose turn it was or what subject to read off next. Sometimes, she can even feel them when they changed the side of the washcloth. Yachi smiled at the sound of their voice as they slowly drifted her into a deep slumber.

The next time she was woken up was at the sound of her mother shrieking. Still groggy from just waking up, she looked at the direction her mother’s panicked eyes, and her own eye widened at the sight of both Kageyama and Hinata at opposite ends of the foot of her bed, their notebooks in between them.

When they looked up another sort of fear flashed before their eyes, one that even the scariest of oponenentsts did not ever make them do.

“Ahhh! Yachi’s mom!” panicked Hinata as they booth stood up and straightened their backs. “Ahh, umm Osu! Oh wait, ah! Good Morning , sir! Argh I mean, ‘mam!”

“OSU!” Kageyama shouted as well, to which Hinata whacked him on the head and his face turned a light shade of pink. “I mean, good morning. Sorry for the intrusion.”

Yachi couldn’t help but to giggle at their interaction and her mother kept looking between her and the boys. “Hitoka, what the heck is going on?”

“Yachi! I mean Yachi-san, was sick yesterday!” blurted Hinata. “She almost fainted! So we took her home, but she couldn’t stay home alone while sick, so we took care of her.”

“We were waiting for her to fall asleep and must have fallen asleep studying. Sorry!” replied a flustered Kagaeyama.

The blonde manager busted out laughing at the scene. She knew that she would have to properly explain to her mother what happened (though the boys weren’t lying on their part), but for now she climbed out of her covers and went towards the boys and pulled them into a tight embrace.

“Ah, at least it looks like your fever has gone down,” her mother sighed as she exited the room. “Come down and eat some breakfast when you’re done. You too, boys!”

“Osu!” they both shouted in unison, still flustered that their manager’s arms were around their necks. and their heads were touching hers.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Yachi smiled, still not letting go of them.

“I-it was nothing,” blushed Hinata.

“No big deal,” replied an equally embarrassed Kageyama.

When she finally did let go, the boys were still blushing and not looking at her, but she didn’t mind. She just smiled prettily at them.

After all, they weren’t called the oddball duo for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I love stories and art when they are the OT3. They balance out each other quite well. Also, I have this headcanon that Yachi carries her key on an lanyard and wears it bcause she is scared she'll lose it and can't get in her house, and have a wild fantasy on what comes next.


End file.
